


A Christmas Hour

by sherlockpond



Category: The Hour
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the first season and Freddie and Bel are enjoying the festive feeling. All of a sudden they finally realise how they feel about each other and Freddie has a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Hour

“Merry Christmas, Moneypenny,”  
“James,”  
The clink of glasses follow, continued with some laughing.  
“I’m glad we’ve done this, Freddie,” Bel said, staring into his eyes  
“As am I,” Freddie replied, closing the gap between them and kissing her gently, guiding her hand down to put down her glass of champagne.  
Both laughed as they pulled apart from one another’s embrace, they sat crossed legged under the Christmas tree in Freddie’s father’s house, which was sparsely populated by lights and decorations. In the background the soft lines of “Baby it’s cold outside” softly played, making the room warm and festive.  
Bel glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece.  
“God, is that really the time?” she asked, shocked at how much time must have passed.  
“Well, yes, Moneypenny, that is what clocks tend to do,” Freddie said unfolding his legs and getting up from his spot, holding out his hand for Bel to take.  
“Ha ha,” she said, grasping his hand and pulling herself up.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay tonight?” Freddie said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Freddie you know I can’t, my mother is staying with me, she’ll talk and no-one wants her making assumptions,” Bel said with raised eyebrows.  
Neither said anything for a little while, they just stood and looked at the other, it was such a simple gesture and neither wanted to break the silence that had bloomed around them. Suddenly the music changed and “Let’s Fall in Love” slowly played, Freddie silently took Bel’s hand and held it up, the two swayed whilst the music played, just letting the moment take them, as the music faded Bel’s smile slowly faded too.  
“You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen,” Freddie said “truly,”  
Bel caught on “Thank you, but I think my mouth is too big,” she said, her smile re-appearing.  
Freddie shook his head “No, it's just the right size - for me, that is,”  
Bel raised her eyebrows again and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
“Please stay,” Freddie said, shrugging “so what if your mother talks?”  
Bel sighed “I guess it is very dangerous to drive, in all this snow,”  
“Exactly, and as you boyfriend I would not be wanting you driving in such terrible, terrible conditions,” Freddie said smiling wickedly  
“And I should be grateful that my boyfriend would be taking such an interest in my safety,” Bel countered  
“Nail on the head, Moneypenny, now, if you would like to follow me upstairs to your room, if you so wish I will kip on the sofa so your modesty may remain intact,” Freddie smirked, holding out his hand and leading her to his room.  
“Oh come now, James, I wouldn’t want you getting cold on the sofa, I insist we share your pitiful excuse of a bed,” Bel replied cheekily  
“Pitiful?”  
“Well, yes of course, it’s only tiny and I suppose I need to feed you up, you’re just skin and bones,” she said  
They reached Freddie’s room and both sat on the bed.  
“Well, if you like I can get you an old shirt to wear, you can change in the bathroom,” Freddie said, walking over to his Chester draws and hunting for a suitable shirt.  
“You still can’t deal with it, can you?” Bel asked, leaning back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow  
“What?”  
Bel sat up and looked at him “You can’t watch me undress, you still feel awkward,”  
Freddie sighed “Slightly, look, it’s still early in this relationship and we’ve known each other for a long time, you’ve seen it on me but my inner gentleman still remains intact,”  
Bel smiled “Stay, I won’t make you uncomfortable, just stay,”  
Freddie nodded and handed her a blue striped shirt “Here,”  
Bel took the shirt and lay it on the bed, then turned to the side and unzipped the side of her dress, letting it grow loose on her hips, putting her head through the neck of the dress it slid off her body and hit the floor, Freddie just swallowed slightly and continued to watch as Bel took off her necklace and earrings, placing them on the bedside cabinet.  
Bel walked over to Freddie and held out her hand.  
“Take it,”  
He complied, snaking an arm around her waist and she placed her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating faster than normal, it made her blush slightly and smile. Taking one hand she guides him to the bed and sits him down and then sits next to him. She places their hands on one of the suspender clips.  
“Undo it,” she speaks softly, Freddie complies “now the next one,”  
Freddie’s hands shake as he unclips each one, Bel smiles as the release of each clip means one less clip before they can sleep. Freddie finally finishes the last clip and looks up at Bel, unknowing of what to do next, of course Freddie isn’t a virgin but this is the closest they’ve ever been, literally and metaphorically. Bel leans down and gently removes her stockings, rolling each one carefully down to the toe and then neatly making a pile of her clothes, now only wearing her underwear.  
“I think you have too much on, Mr Lyon,” she said, leaning over and taking Freddie’s tank top by the hem and pulling it over his head, then unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the tanned skin that lay underneath. As Bel finally pushes off his shirt Freddie’s brain suddenly kicks into gear and he leans in to capture her lips in a light kiss.  
“Freddie, as much as I like this new lease of life may I remind you that I am only here to sleep, and your father is only in the next room,”  
Freddie pulled away and lightly laughed, then continued to undress himself, Bel climbed into his bed and pulled the covers around herself, Freddie finally got down to his boxers and then climbed in too, circling his arms around the woman next to him he pushed his nose into the back of her neck and kissed her quietly.  
“Goodnight, Bel,”  
“Goodnight, Freddie,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning Bel woke up to a steady breathing whispering on her neck, turning around gently to see Freddie Lyon sound asleep, looking like a fallen angel, his hair was messed and wonderful, his long eye lashes cast shadows on his face as the sun illuminated him from the opposite side of the room. Carefully Bel lifted her hand and stroked his cheek sweetly, ever so gently she cupped his cheek and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
As she did this Freddie’s eyes fluttered open and a small smile graced his lips, leaning forwards he pressed their lips together once more then wrapped his spindly arms around her, pulling the duvet around them tighter, protecting her from the cool air.  
“Rather chilly this morning,” he said as she lay her head on his chest.  
“Mmmm,” Bel said, breathing deeply as she wormed her arms around his small frame “there’s no-where else I’d rather be,”  
For the rest of the morning the two drifted in and out of sleep, dozing and kissing, making their time well spent.  
The two were lazily caressing each other’s skin when Freddie spoke up.  
“I have an idea,” he said quietly  
“Go ahead,”  
“We should get married,” Freddie said slowly  
Bel froze up and turned around to look at him.  
“What?”  
“Married, you, me, us….” Freddie sighed “forget it, it’s too early, it was a spur of the moment thing, ridiculous---”  
“Yes,”  
Freddie took a double take.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I mean, you’ll get a ring, we don’t have to get married in the near future, we can just be engaged until we’re both ready,” Bel looked at him, Freddie stared back, confusion obvious in his breath-taking eyes “engagement, yes, marriage, for now, not yet,”  
Freddie smiled widely and leaned down to press their lips together.  
“I’ll say this again because I’m completely certain that you, Bel Rowley, are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen, and I, if I may, will spend the rest of my life with you,”  
“Well, James, I find that quite satisfactory,”  
And once again, the newly engaged couple dissolved into each other’s lips.  
Fin


End file.
